


Don't Look Now...

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see strange things in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Now...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Organized Religion" prompt in the Table Challenge at best_enemies. Post series-3 AU where the Master travels with the Doctor.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

“It’s not a real religion!”

“It is too! It was all over the Internet during the 18 months before I fired up the paradox.”

“It’s a joke, see?” The Doctor tapped something into the keyboard and swung the screen around for the Master to read. “Some American created it. He freely admitted to being desperately trying to avoid a job at the time. It says the demise of pirating is responsible for global warming, for cryin' out loud!”  
  
“Ok, Doctor Tightpants, then what’s that following us?” The Master switched the screen to the outside camera.

“Holy Flying Spaghetti Monster!”


End file.
